Exposure to cold weather may subject a person to the discomfort and possible danger of heat loss, especially in the head and neck areas. Traditionally, many have utilized hats and scarves to minimize loss of body heat.
While this combination of garments is effective, drawbacks persist with their use. Scarves may come unraveled with activity and often prove difficult to readjust for proper facial coverage. Hats often leave the user's hair in a flattened state while unable to cover substantial portions of the face. Both garments lack the flexibility of multiple wearing positions by the user.
Neck garments such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,115 “Adjustable head and neck garment” solve the problem of unraveling, but only covers the neck and lower facial regions. Protective headbands composed of thermal insulating material such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,412 “Headband With Earmuffs” reduce flattened hair, but only allow for protection of the ears and forehead.